1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of apparatus for orienting containers, especially prior to the application of labels to the containers. More specifically, the invention relates to an in-line apparatus for rotating a container and for stopping the container from rotating when an ear or other protrusion on the can reaches a specific, pre-selected angular orientation. This apparatus is especially useful in connection with labeling equipment for such containers where it is desired to orient the container relative to a label so that the ear or other protrusion registers with a corresponding opening in the label.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art of labeling equipment is highly developed and the patent literature includes many patents directed to virtually every facet of labeling apparatus and methods. In a patent search directed to the present invention, the following US patents were identified: U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,578 (Heisler '578); U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,394 (Heisler '394); U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,522 (Heisler '522); U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,601 (Heisler '601); U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,512 (Ferguson); U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,810 (Iannucci) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,912 (Anderson).